


rock n' roll (morning light falls on you)

by junmoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmoney/pseuds/junmoney
Summary: "Hey there. Nice playing up there. Are you guys gonna do a live show any time soon?""Uh, yeah. Saturday night, at this popular local bar.""Cool! I'm Sugawara, by the way.""Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san--"Koushi shook his head. "You can drop the formalities, let's be quick friends! Call me Suga.""Suga-san--" Daichi blushed. "I-I mean, Suga. Just Suga."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	rock n' roll (morning light falls on you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic because I saw this ( https://twitter.com/dcisuga/status/1240736762160439296 ) post and I just had to write it! Idk if I got the awkward flirting down right but !! I hope this is still good ahh

_It feels like just yesterday we were performing in Tooru's basement. I really can't believe we're actually making money now._

They weren't rich at all, not in the slightest, but now they had a label endorsing them which meant they would be filming their very first professional music video, along with paid extras to help. 

Daichi knocked on Tooru's and Yuuji's door; "Be decent, I'm coming in!" He gave them a few seconds before actually entering their room, and he scrunched his nose when he saw them still laying in bed together. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"We're enjoying each other's company," Tooru piped up with a tired yawn. "It's not every day that I get to cuddle my boyfriend."

"It literally _is_ every day. Every day, every afternoon, every _night_."

Yuuji peeked out sleepily from under the covers at Daichi. "'Cept when we're practicin'."

"Yeah, instead you two just eye-fuck each other and make everyone uncomfortable."

"Hey, _hey_." Tooru sat up-- _shirtless,_ as always. "We're the backbone of this band! If we wanna eye-fuck, we'll do it. Unless you wanna find a new lead singer and a new drummer."

Daichi laughed; "Don't forget you're both contractually obligated to stay in the band for the next 5 years, so I don't think you'll be able to walk away so easily. Anyways, get ready, you two! Our shoot's in a bit, they'll be here to pick us up soon."

"Ugh, but Moniwa-san's the one that's usually late, why are you houndin' _us_ for?"

"Because you two usually sneak off to do whatever the fuck you want with each other, but this is our first _professional_ shoot. So if you two do anything to embarrass the band, be sure that I'll be skinning you two alive when we get back home." Daichi smiled sweetly before heading towards the door to leave. "You two might be the backbone of the band, but I'm the one who brought us together, so that means I'm the unspoken leader of the team so you two _have_ to listen."

"Okay, whatever, _Mom_." Tooru sneered, but there was no actual bite to any of his actions. "Go kick Moniwa's ass! He's probably still asleep, that bastard."

  
  
  


Daichi couldn't say that he enjoyed sitting still while someone applied foundation and blush to his face. When Tooru would film their music videos, the only thing that really mattered was that they showed up looking nice. He wasn't used to being told what to wear or how to act, but he was glad that they didn't order him around too much when it came time to hold his bass.

_But dancers? Seriously?_

They were a rock band, not a pop band. What kind of rock band music video had dancers in it?

He didn't want to say he was annoyed, but his frustrations melted away when he caught sight of one particular dancer-- his hair was silver, his ears were pierced, and he had the prettiest eyes Daichi had ever seen. Definitely the type of guy Tooru and Yuuji would try to take home at the end of a show. 

_Which means he's out of my league, but it won't stop me from dreaming._ Daichi kept his eyes low, but they'd always flit back to the dancer, and he could've sworn the dancer was looking at him a few times, too. 

It wasn't until their ten minute break that Daichi had confirmation. Yuuji pressed up against his side with a grin on his face that Daichi had associated with trouble;

"Sawamura-san, I think you've caught someone's eye.~"

Daichi had to roll his eyes. "Who's?"

"A dancer's. His name is Sugawara Koushi. He's the one with the silver hair, he's _really_ cute." Yuuji glanced around before saying, "There! Over by the drinks!"

A blush crept on Daichi's face, and he was glad for the makeup now. "How do you even know his name?" 

"Tooru asked him," he said. "He's been flirtin' with the guy but I don't think he's interested in either of us."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Weird, right? Drummers and lead singers are usually the people loved the most." Yuuji shrugged; "But he's definitely into you. Maybe it's the tight button-up doin' it, you have _really_ nice pecs--"

" _Thank you,_ Terushima," Daichi cut off before he could get really embarrassed. Receiving compliments didn't come easy, especially from someone with such high energy as Yuuji. He glanced in Koushi's direction and was surprised when their eyes met. 

_He has to look away. He definitely has to look away._

But Koushi's eyes stayed on him, smouldering with _something_ Daichi didn't recognize. Finally, the dancer looked away. Definitely much longer than what's usually a polite stare.

_Is he seriously into me?_

  
  
  


"Okay, that's a wrap. Good work everyone, we'll see you all at our next shoot!" 

Daichi sighed in relief. He didn't realize how tiring it would be to film all night on a set. His shoulders ached from the weight of his bass and all he wanted to do was go back to the band's shared apartment and pass out. 

"Man, I'm so tired," Tooru mumbled under his breath. His usual jokey demeanor was nowhere to be found; instead, he looked like death. "Can we fucking go now?"

"Terushima still has to put his drums away," Kaname piped up as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. "Why don't you ever help your boyfriend pack up, Oikawa?"

"Because he never lets me touch his drums! He says they're delicate and I don't have a delicate touch!" Tooru pouted like a child, and it was even more humorous now when it wasn't all just for a dramatic show. 

At least the group banter was the same despite how tired everyone looked. Daichi decided to grab a water bottle from the table, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw a flash of silver hair.

"Hey there." The dancer grinned at him. "Nice playing up there. Your band's pretty sick. Are you guys gonna do a live show any time soon?"

"Uh, yeah." He cursed his exhausted mind for not being able to think of words quickly enough. "Saturday night, at this popular local bar."

"Cool! I'm Sugawara, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san--"

Koushi shook his head. "You can drop the formalities, let's be quick friends! Call me Suga."

"Suga-san--" Daichi blushed. "I-I mean, Suga. Just Suga."

"And you? What should I call you?"

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, and I'm the leader of King's Court, you can say."

Koushi laughed softly, and it was honestly revitalizing Daichi's tired spirit. "How'd you even come up with that band name?"

"I dunno, our singer came up with it." He glanced over his shoulder to see if his bandmates were ready to go, but when he saw Yuuji and Tooru snickering in his direction, his face felt hot with embarrassment. _Bastards._ Daichi turned his attention back to Koushi and took a half-step back; "You should come to our show, we're the main act so you can hear a couple of our other songs."

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Koushi took a step back as well and waved him goodbye. "See ya Saturday, _Daichi._ "

When the band clambered into the company van, it was Kaname who spoke up first; "You're not about to get us a groupie, are you, Daichi?"

Yuuji and Tooru burst into a boisterous laughter, which earned them both a glare from Daichi. "Fuck right off, both of you!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Tooru waved his hands defensively; "It's just, you looked like a deer caught in headlights talking to him! It was kinda cute!"

" _Ugh_. I never should've asked you to join the band." Daichi hid his face in his hands, and he wished for once that Koushi _had_ been attracted to his bandmates so he didn't have to suffer through their teasing.

  
  
  


Koushi had been the last thing on Daichi's mind as they wrapped up their filming and then practiced the rest of the week. The crowds only seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and nothing seemed to help quell Daichi's anxiety. 

His hands were sweaty when they ran through the soundcheck that Saturday afternoon, but all his anxieties and worries were wiped away the moment their set started. As different as their personalities were from each other, they were in sync when it came to music, and their abilities amplified each other. But it was Tooru's voice that really brought it all together; his voice was suited for any type of song, and it carried the emotions of a thousand lifetimes. Even Daichi, who heard Tooru's voice every day, still got chills whenever the man sang.

Daichi was a little startled when they finished their last song. It never felt like they had enough time to perform, and he felt a little aimless as he helped pack up their instruments before the next set. 

_Sugawara-san wouldn't come to something like this. He seems too refined for it._ He hadn't seen that silver hair anywhere in the crowd, and he hated to admit that he felt a little disheartened. 

The band headed towards the bar to order the celebratory sake they always had after a performance. Daichi knew that finishing his serving would have his head swimming, so he was planning on heading home right after.

He wasn't expecting someone to take the barstool next to him to order some whiskey for them both. His brows shot up in surprise as he recognized Koushi's face; "You made it!"

"Yeah, you guys were fucking awesome!" Now that he wasn't being dressed by a stylist, Koushi's outfit was a lot more colorful-- and a little revealing, if Daichi had to admit. "It's way better hearing you guys play live. Seriously, you guys are _so_ cool!"

"Thanks." Daichi smiled, and he was glad for the faux confidence the alcohol was giving him. "You look amazing tonight, Suga-san."

A blush tinged Koushi's cheeks pink, but he coolly played it off as he corrected, " _Suga_. Drop the -san, Daichi. We're friends."

"Hm, yeah." He took the whiskey ordered for him and sipped it. Daichi had to be careful not to drink himself stupid, especially in front of Koushi. _He thinks I'm cool, I can't ruin that._ "So, what are your plans for tonight, _sweetheart_?"

Koushi nearly spluttered and swallowed his drink hard. His face was redder now, and it brought a grin to Daichi's face. "I-- I-I, uh--..."

"Would you care to keep me company tonight? If you don't have any plans later, I mean."

"Nop, nope." He was clearly too flustered to really look at Daichi; "I'd love to, Daichi. I just need a moment to catch my breath--"

"Oh? Am I taking your breath away?" Daichi smirked in satisfaction when he figured he'd unraveled Koushi's nerves enough. Compared to the first night they met, the Koushi in front of him seemed like a completely different person. _He's still really cute, though…_

Suddenly, Tooru clapped a hand on his shoulder with a knowing smirk. "Daichin, we'll see you back home! Don't stay out too late, you player."

"I'm-- I'm not--" His face flushed in embarrassment, and for a moment he was worried that he completely lost all the confidence he'd found himself with. Maybe Koushi would see through his confident facade and decide that a bassist wasn't someone he was interested in. 

But Koushi was still blushing and doing his best to hide his embarrassment from Daichi, and the pout he wore on his face was too cute to ignore.

He bumped his knee against the dancer's to grab his attention, and he felt a surge of confidence once more as he asked, "You wanna dance with me?"

  
  
  


The next time Daichi met with Koushi, they were at a music store. It wasn't a planned meeting-- they happened upon each other when Daichi had run to the store for some string replacements. 

Koushi had been looking at the basses on display, and Daichi couldn't help but ask, "Are you looking for something to learn with?"

The dancer laughed and shook his head. "I'm just looking for something good. I play bass, actually."

Daichi's eyes went wide with surprise. "You do?"

"Yep. The bass is the most integral part of a band, _and_ the coolest, don't you think?" He must've looked like a clueless fool, because Koushi laughed softly and explained, "The bass is sturdy. Yeah, the drums set the tempo of the song, but the bass is the quiet leader. Everything sounds empty without it. You notice it when it's gone, even if you never knew it was playing in the first place. No one knows it, but the bassist is actually the star of the show." The dancer smiled cheekily at Daichi's flustered face. "You, Sawamura Daichi, are a star."

"I wouldn't call myself that," he negated softly. Tooru was the star of the show in Daichi's eyes, but being praised so highly by Koushi had definitely left him feeling some sort of way. _Maybe he's right. No-- he probably_ **_is_ ** _right._ There was no way a pretty face like Koushi's could be wrong.

It almost seemed like Koushi was reading his mind, because he then offered, "Let me buy those strings for you, and I can show you how cool of a bassist I can be."

  
  
  


Their meetings afterwards couldn't quite be called accidental. Daichi enjoyed Koushi's company; he didn't mind the excessive teasing from his housemates, even after the first time they realized Daichi had brought Koushi home for some private time in his room. Koushi had to be snuck out the morning after, and Kaname had - unfortunately - caught them saying goodbye at the door.

But they weren't dating. 

That hadn't been a problem for Daichi up to that point. He had been fine skirting around the issue because Koushi _also_ was skirting around the issue. There were times it seemed like the proposition lingered on Koushi's lips, and Daichi had waited with bated breath for something that never came.

But things were getting ridiculous at that point. They fell into bed together more often than not, but they also went on dates just as many times as they slept together. It wasn't just a chronic casual hookup-- they were _practically_ going steady, but not really. 

"Mm, Daichi, what are you thinking about?" Koushi pressed his cheek on Daichi's bare shoulder with an exaggerated pout. "You're pouting."

"I'm not," he defended weakly, but he knew he was. "I dunno, I was just thinking."

"Oh, is that why I saw smoke coming out of your ears?"

Daichi laughed softly and kissed Koushi's forehead. "You jerk. No, I was just thinking about… whether you'd wanna be together?"

Koushi blinked. "But we _are_ together right now, Daichi. You're literally in my bed, in my home."

 _God, he's so cute._ Daichi blushed and shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, do you wanna be _together_ -together. Like, you know…" 

"Uh--" Koushi pulled back to properly look at Daichi. His eyes were wide; "Daichi, did you hit your head? We're _already_ together-together. I asked you out last week!"

"What?" Daichi's brows furrowed. "When?"

"At your performance! When I asked if you wanted to come home with me and be together, I was asking you out!"

Daichi looked at him blankly. It took his tired brain a few seconds to remember what exactly Koushi was talking about. "Suga, I didn't think that's what you meant! I-- I thought you meant _other_ things--"

"Is that why you were so flustered when I asked?"

" _Yes._ I didn't think you were asking me out!" This time, Daichi exaggerated his pout; "So we were boyfriends in your mind this whole time, and you never told me?"

Koushi blushed. "I thought you knew!"

"Things could've been a little more clearer, Suga!" He wrapped his arms protectively around the dancer and asked, "So, are we counting our anniversary on the day you asked, then?"

"Well, you're _barely_ realizing we're together right now, so I think today would be better. Can't date someone who doesn't even know you're boyfriends." Koushi laughed again, and joked, "We're both such disasters, huh?"

"Not me, _I'm_ awesome."

  
  
  


"Kou," Daichi called into their home once he was back from practice. It had been nearly five years since they first started dating, and things were hectic now for the band. They were quite popular, which meant that Daichi was being swept away for tours and recording albums more often than not, but Koushi was also being recognized for his dancing and was away just as often.

It was quite lonely in the quiet moments. 

He found his boyfriend half asleep in the kitchen, and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm home. Have you eaten dinner yet?" 

"Not yet, I barely got home right now. I needed some coffee."

"Yuck." Daichi scrunched his nose and went to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. "Let's eat dinner together."

Koushi nodded and reached for another plate from the cabinet. Quiet nights like these were Daichi's favorite, but his palms were sweating as he gathered his nerve.

"Kou…"

"Yeah?"

"I found this thing on the way home, I was wondering if you wanted it?" Daichi waited for Koushi to hold his palm out before placing a gold band with little ruby stones engraved into the metal. 

Koushi looked at the ring with a look of confusion on his face. "You found this?"

"Yeah." Daichi wiped his palms on the sides of his jeans. "Do you want it or not? I can take it back, if you don't."

It took a moment for Koushi to realize what was happening; his eyes widened, and his face flushed completely red as he asked, "Are you proposing?!"

"Uh-- yeah--"

Daichi got the wind knocked out of him when his boyfriend all but crushed him in a hug.

"Of course I want it, idiot! I've _been_ wanting this!"

"Oh thank God--"

"Did you really just ask me if I _didn't_ want this?!" He laughed, and his voice was shaking as he asked, "Are you getting back at me for when I asked you out?"

Daichi sighed in relief as he embraced his fiance. "No, I just-- was nervous asking you, I guess?" He took a moment to take the situation in and he couldn't help but laugh softly. "I love you, Koushi. I really fucking love you."

"I love you most!"


End file.
